FuseBane
FuseBane is the primary weapon used by Blaze WolfChampion, a shape-shifting bio-mechanical marvel of science and magic. It was created by collaboration among several groups and people, including: Double D Pensky, Dexter McPherson, Jonathan Utonium, Numbuh Two and other Kids Next Door scientists, the Plumbers, Gwen Tennyson and Hex. It is capable of transforming into numerous altered and enhanced versions of any of the main six Earth-Alliance weapon categories: Melee, Thrown, Rocket, Pistol, Rifle, or ShatterGun. =Forms= Melee Samurai-Katana (primary form) SuperCluster-Blade Elementary Meta-Mace Hydra-Saber Dimensional-Cutlass Megalodon-Sabre Imperial-Maul Thrown WildVine-SeedBomb A bio-forged weapon created using the biology of Ben's plant-based alien transformation, WildVine. FuseBane becomes a gauntlet like item bonded to Blaze's arm and produces these seedbombs. PetroSapien-Shard WhizNuke Rifle SpiderMonkey Web-Shooter An organically-engineered weapon crafted from the DNA of Ben 10's alien, SpiderMonkey. This form can attach to Blaze's arm an be used in the same fashion as Spider-Man's Web-Shooter. Specialized chemical-modifications based on Peter Parker's own web-fluid allows for several additional offensive possibilities: *Acid: Webs infused with hydrochloric-acid allows these webs to eat through anything they touch. *Flame: Webs infused with combustive chemicals ignite on contact with flammable substances and cause strong incendiary damage. *Taser: These webs conduct the bioelectric current of the creatures that it touches and has a strong stunning effect. *Ice: Webs infused with heat-consuming chemicals that rapidly freeze over anything that they stick to. Goop Acid-Buster A bio-crafted weapon the harnesses the power of the gooey form of Ben 10's alien form, Goop. This form can shoot high-pressure streams of incredibly potent and corrosive digestive acids over great distances. There is an additional modification that makes FuseBane's version superior to the average model, it is capable of producing sticky, liquid-cement slime instead of acid that can be used to entrap enemies. Fuse-Disintegrator A specially-crafted weapon for battle against the Fusion-Monster hordes of Planet-Fusion. The Fuse-Disintegrator generates beams of harnessed fundamental-force energies that decomposes Fusion-Matter at the most basic level. FuseBane's Fuse-Disintegrator is greatly enhanced compared to the mass-production model; specialized energy-amplifiers and targeting-technology allows for high-speed, long-ranged accuracy with about three to four times the effective-range. Rocket BullHorn-BoomStick Annihilator Cactus-Ordnance Mecha Pulse-Cannon One-Billion Stink-Ray Optimum-Edition Scorpion-Apex Pistol SACT wrist-mounted rocket-launcher A wrist-mounted rocket-launcher that can shoot out rockets in an rapid-fire and hands-free fashion. FuseBane's rocket-launcher has many enhancements and modifications that make it far superior to the common version: *FuseBane's sensory arrays and targeting systems allow greater range and more accurate locking-on to moving targets. *FuseBane's bio-mechanical metabolism generates a bio-fuel that propels the rockets at speed of Mach 3 and make it far harder to dodge. *FuseBane is capable of generating a vast supply of rockets so there is little need to worry about running out of ammo in a general firefight. *FuseBane produces smart-rockets that allow hyper-accurate targeting and they are even capable of turn-on-a-dime direction changes. Inferno S.P.I.C.E.R. Nucleonic-Vaporizer Ultimate-Grade Piston-Rifle Keeper-Shot Elementary-Particle Rifle Laser-Lance MK-Million Absolute Bane-Zapper Supreme Sabre-Cannon Rad-Lacerator Dimensional-Scope Pitch-Pistol Vulcan-Carbine Terminal-Grade ShatterGun FuseBreaker-Maelstrom Poseidon-ScatterGun Electric-Missile Wind-Destroyer Quark-Turbine Combustion-Incinerator Surge-Cannon Trillion-Volt DiskoTech Giga-RPM Pandemonium-Blaster Trumpet-Targeter Alpha/Omega Roughneck Vertical-ScatterGun MK-Million Titanic Leviathan-ScatterGun Tanker-Revolver Ascendant-Spreader Category:Weapons